Time in a Bottle
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: Sookie is in love with Eric Northman. She just has to find the courage to inform him of this fact.


Author's Note: So I've finally written a sequel to "For Want of a Toothpick". I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own _True Blood_.

Time in a Bottle

" _If I could save time in a bottle_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do_

 _Is to save every day_

' _til eternity passes away_

 _Just to spend them with you_

 _If I could make days last forever_

 _If words could make wishes come true_

 _I'd save every day_

 _Like a treasure and then_

 _Again, I would spend them with you."_

-Jim Croce, "Time in a Bottle"

I'd faced a lot of horrific events that would send most people diving under a bed. However, this was the most challenging thing yet, confessing my not-so platonic feelings for my boss, Eric Northman. I'd faced down a maenad, bigoted members of the Fellowship of the Sun, and a suicidal vampire. How could this be any different? Maybe it was the fear that Eric didn't return my feelings. While, he'd been quite willing to feed and be sexually involved both with Ginger and some of the other patrons. It irked that he'd never expressed interest in me beyond pseudo-flirting. It was frustrating, and after we'd defeated the maenad, I'd decided to take matters into my own hands.

Which was why I was sitting in front of my chest of drawers, wearing the white sundress with flowers Eric mentioned he enjoyed having me wear. Unlike most days where I just threw on some foundation, I took the time to apply some eyeliner that matched the color of the flowers. I completed the look with some chocolate brown booties Pam twisted my arm into buying.

Gran already had lasagna on the table when I came down in my outfit. The house still smelled from where the maenad had tramped around, and we'd thrown out everything in the refrigerator just so we didn't accidently eat human flesh. It had been rather amusing to hear Gran cuss, calling the maenad a "daughter of a gun" and a "homewrecking bitch".

"Well don't you look quite lovely this evening?" she said, a little sad that Jason opted to go watch a football game instead of eating in with us.

"Thanks Gran," I said, feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach about leaving Gran all by herself, especially after Rene's killing spree in Bon Temps.

"And are you finally going to tell him?" she inquired.

As much as I loved Gran her astuteness was frustrating at times. "Tell who, Gran?" I asked.

If she wasn't the pinnacle of a proper Southern lady, Gran would probably roll her eyes at my churlish behavior. "You know perfectly well of whom I'm speaking about. And judging from the way you've managed to wrap him around your little finger, I'd say he feels exactly the same as you do. He's just taking his time."

"I guess I'm just afraid," I admitted sheepishly.

"I felt the same the first-time Earl took me out to the ice cream parlor," Gran admitted wistfully.

I smiled, because unlike Jason I enjoyed hearing anecdotes from Gran's younger days, back when the milk man delivered bottles of milk right to your doorstep, and there was no Internet, or TV. "I've got a plan," I admitted, after I finished eating my portion of lasagna and drinking down a small glass of milk. Provided that my partner in crime was able to persuade Eric to take some time off. Eric, who'd always possessed a strong work ethic, seemed to be busy as a bee after we'd returned from Dallas.

I hoped into the brand new, blue Subaru Outback that resulted in my first argument with Eric. While, I'd disliked being in his debt, I realized from the way my old yellow rust-bucket heaved just to get it to start up the engine, that it probably was on its last legs. Therefore, I allowed Eric to put a down payment on a car, provided I got to pick the car. He'd been disappointed that I'd opted for something practical. I'd pointed out to him that the station wagon was less likely to be stolen.

Working for Eric meant that I could jump to the front of the line, to disgruntlement of several fang-bangers. Pam smiled when she noticed me. She liked the role however unintentional I played in the demise of Bill Compton, a pompous windbag who was determined to claim me as though I were juicy steak instead of a person. "You're looking sweet today," she said. "And you're wearing the shoes I bought you."

"They do go well with the dress," I admitted.

As I scanned the bar, I noted a couple of underage kids who'd snuck in on a dare, and politely asked them to leave.

"But we just got here," one guy, dressed in a tight black shirt and sagging pants, protested.

"You can leave of your own free will, or I can have one of them drag you out. Trust me, you don't want to have to be dragged out of here."

I pointed out Chow, who did look intimidating with his strong, muscled arms. He was popular with the regulars, but I never saw the appeal since my attraction lay with a certain blond Viking.

The boy's companion heeded my advice, and tugged on his arm. "Come on Archie. You know it isn't worth continuing this stupid dare," she said. The girl was dressed sensibly in slacks and a conservative, black blouse. If I had to guess she probably tagged along to keep in an eye on her foolish friend.

"Fine," he grumbled. "It's not like anyone has shown any interest in us."

With that part of my job over, I approached the dais where Eric sat. His maker, Godric, who hovered over him, flashed a smile in my direction. The one achievement I was proud of was convincing to try living for his child's sake.

"Isn't this your night off?" Eric drawled, attempting to appear bored.

I smiled. "I really didn't have any plans tonight. So, I figured I might as well come in and help out. I already scared a couple of underage kids into leaving."

Eric chuckled, because while he liked to fight, he knew that too many fights occurring at Fangtasia might ruin his reputation, both with his fellow vampires and the humans. "Are there any other issues that need dealing with?"

"Actually, Godric and I are planning something this Saturday at six o'clock and we're hoping that you'll join us." I attempted to sound confident when I spoke, but my voice ended up sounding nervous and uncertain.

"I do have a busy schedule," Eric replied, but one glance from Godric and he reconsidered. "Although I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take an evening off and see if Pamela can manage the vermin without me."

Godric winked at me as I moved to find a good table to watch all the activity in the bar. I think he relished playing matchmaker between myself and his child. I only hoped that I could feel as confident as him that my upcoming pseudo-date with Eric would work out.

…

A part of me felt angry at Godric for twisting my arm into doing this. While, I was relieved that my maker acquired a hobby after Sookie and I talked him out of meeting the sun, a part of me wished it was a hobby that didn't revolve around me. Right now, with my bitch of a queen forcing me to deal V to cover her debts to the IRS, the last thing I had time for was a relationship. Moreover, a part of me wasn't sure if Sookie could handle being with someone was ruthless as myself. I knew that she'd been trained to fight by her godfather, Desmond Cataliades, and she could defend herself or even kill if it was necessary. However, there was a gulf between someone who fought because she had to and someone who reveled in action. I was on the other side of that gulf.

So, I was admittedly nervous when arrived at Godric's new primary residence. It was in a gated community in Shreveport that was popular both with vampires and retired New Englanders. I also noted that both Godric's BMW sedan and Sookie's Subaru station wagon. While I was disappointed that Sookie opted for a non-luxury car it was a minor victory that I convinced her to retire her gas guzzling rust bucket.

Sookie was at the door to greet me when I knocked, with a genteel smile on her face. "It is lovely to see you this evening, Eric."

"Yes, it is. Where's Godric?" I asked, because having my maker present might alleviate some of the awkwardness.

"He's setting up the music." She glanced nervously at the table with it three place settings and bottles of Royalty Blend for Godric and I, and a plate and utensils for Sookie. Said plate had a cut of steak with broccoli on the side.

"Eric, there's something important that I need to tell you," she said.

"What?" I inquired, even though a part of me felt that I knew what she meant.

"I know that you're my boss and this probably isn't appropriate, and I know that you could probably have any woman you wanted…"

"Sookie…" I attempted to interrupt, but she continued talking.

"And I know you might not feel the same way, but I'm interested in you," she said. "Romantically."

"Sookie," I said. "You're the only human I've ever wanted romantically." I leaned forward, she moved her face upwards, and our lips met in the middle. Sparks flew between us exactly the way they did in romantic novels I'd disparaged in the past for being too cliché. Maybe, they were more right than I gave them credit for.

Just then, Jim Croce's "Time in a Bottle" began to play on the cd player. Godric chose that moment to enter the dining room. "So, have you worked things out?"

Sookie reluctantly broke apart from my lips to take in some air and said, "Thanks for helping Godric."

I reluctantly admitted to myself that I was glad that Godric meddled. As we ate dinner, Godric entertained Sookie with some embarrassing anecdotes of my younger days. If I could blush, I probably would have. We were contemplating taking Sookie out to get her ice cream, when the phone rang.

Sookie raced to the phone and after speaking to the other person, turned to face both of us. We'd both heard what the person said, but waited for Sookie to say something out of politeness. "It's Gran. She's had a massive heart attack.

After a short discussion, we decided that Godric would stay behind to "hold down the fort" so to speak, while I flew Sookie to the hospital so she could say good-bye to Gran. Sookie was anxious at first about flying, but to her credit, she put on a brave face and soon came to enjoy the exhilarating feeling of the wind whizzing by us. To say the lady at the front desk at the hospital was surprised to observe us in our disheveled state was putting it mildly. She told us we could talk to Gran as soon as Jason was done, since only a limited number of visitors were allowed in the ICU.

When Jason came back he threw his arms around his sister and said, "I should have been there! Then maybe Gran wouldn't be in such bad shape!"

"I doubt it would have made much of a difference Jason," Sookie replied. "Besides, you're here now."

When it was finally our turn to go back, Gran smiled from underneath her oxygen mask. "So y'all are together now?"

When we nodded, she smiled. "Good. I only wish I could have seen you married and you could have worn my dress." She muttered some vitriol against the maenad who destroyed it. For an elderly woman who boxed her grandchildren's ears if they swore, she could work up a storm of curse words herself if her ire was raised.

"I'm glad you took me in and raised me," Sookie said, gripping her Gran's hands tightly.

"I am too sweetie," she replied. "Sookie, there's something you should tell your vampire. And remember, what happened wasn't your fault."

A dark expression crossed Sookie's face, but she nodded. "I understand, Gran."

After we said our good-bye's and left the ICU Sookie said, "I have something important to tell you. And you're going to need to follow my instructions exactly as I say."

…

"I'm so sorry Sookie!" My brother Jason wailed as he hugged me tightly. "I should've known that he was doing that stuff to you."

It seemed that Jason had a lot of regrets lately, so I'd gotten used to him hugging me tightly frequently. I was glad I managed to convince that it would far more satisfying to have Bartlett live with the fact that the whole town knew what he'd done both to me, Hadley, and several other girls. While, Eric and the rest were unable to attend Gran's funeral, Pam sent white carnations, and a sympathy card signed by her, Godric, and Eric. It was difficult to sit through the funeral and here all the vitriol directed at me for "being a harlot" even though Eric was the only man I'd ever slept with. In true Southern tradition, we had a full refrigerator of food, although Jason promised he'd share some of the food with his co-workers.

In spite of the tragedy, I was also excited that my relationship with Eric was going well, although he seemed busy with something that made Godric and Pam angry and on edge. Moreover, a werewolf had attacked my house, and Eric was being cryptic about where the werewolf originated from. However, I knew that we would face these new threats together, as a team.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and please read and review.


End file.
